Pour me faire pardonner V2
by Hoshikawa
Summary: La version améliorée de "Pour me faire pardonner" ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sinon, voilà un résumé  Plus que 122 caractères !  Sasuke rentre à Konoha, dès le premier soir, Naruto est très entreprenant, voilà l'histoire de Sasuke à Konoha !
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles inattendues ! Le nukenin pleins de remords et le blond extraverti._

Je marche, je sens cet air qui m'a assez manqué, je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir...Sakura, sensei, ...Naruto, le seul qui m'ait poursuivis et rattrapé. Jusqu'à ce jour. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir revenir, est-ce que je pourrais m'entraîner avec sensei, encore essayer d'échapper aux deux hystériques, encore manger chez ichiraku-ramen avec Naruto...j'aimerais, mais ca risque d'être difficile pour eux et je ne vais de toute façon pas pouvoir rentrer comme ca, je devrais aller en prison je suis un nukenin après tout, depuis quatre ans est-ce que je devrais aller voir l'Hokage ? Je devrais aller chez moi directement ? J'ai encore une maison ici ? Est-ce que je devrais prévenir les autres ?... j'en sais rien, toutes mes idées s'embrouille je suis déjà devant la porte du village caché de la feuille ma tête va exploser je suis fatigué, ca fait trois jours que je marche et je suis pas remis de mon combat contre Orochimaru...je vais dormir un peu, en m'adossant a la porte, j'espère me réveiller avant le village... et je me suis laisser emporter dans mon sommeil revoyant avant de m'endormir une petite tête blonde a moustaches que je n'avais plus vu depuis un bout de temps. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le bureau de l'Hokage j'étais couvert de neige et avait une couverture sur moi il y avait une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la petite table en verre, je frissonnais et la pris entre mes mains pour boire le liquide chocolaté et brûlant qui me réchauffait quand une voix m'interpella«Alors te revoilà ...Uchiha«...Godaime-sama, ravi de vous revoir«que fais-tu ici ?

«A votre avis, je vais détruire ce village ? Orochimaru m'envoie ?

«*se met sur ses gardes * répond correctement a mes questions je te prie

«Excusez moi, quatre ans hors d'ici n'a pas amélioré mon sens de l'humour apparemment.

"On dirait...

"Tenez Godaime-sama

Je me levais, posais la tasse de chocolat en ayant pris une dernière gorgée et mis ma main dans ma poche, je sortis une boite que je tendis a l'Hokage

«*l'ouvre* oh mais c'est...«Oui, la boucle d'oreille d'Orochimaru...vous pensez bien qu'il ne m'aurait pas laisser l'approcher d'assez près pour que je puisse le faire

«...tu l'as donc...«Tué ? Effectivement, voyez vous j'ai fait ca pour essayer d'effacer mon acte d'il y a quatre ans en réglant un problème gênant pour le village, et je vous demande de m'y réinséré même pour ce tout petit service, je...je ferais n'importe quoi... vraiment…

«...mon pauvre, ta fierté d'Uchiha a dû en prendre un sacré coup

«Oui...mais c'est peu de chose pour revenir ici

«Eh bien, tu tues un ennemi important, tu renonces a une partie de ta fierté en venant ici et en me parlant si franchement, ton sensei et tes coéquipier me supplie pour qu'ils puissent enfin partirent en mission a ta recherche, naruto a gagné l'estime du village...je pense que tu peux revenir...mais je ne peux pas ignorer les règles, tu devras être surveillé par un ninja du village

«Est-ce que... vous avez déjà trouvé quelqu'un ?

«Eh bien je pense que oui, tu seras sous la surveillance de...

«* VLAM* Tsunade-Baa-chan ! J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le...ra...rappo...rapport...euhhhh... ai-je mangé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui ?«Comment le saurais-je ? Abruti, ne débarque pas à cette heure la !

«Mais… mais… mais...SASUKE ?

«...

«Oui c'est lui, il est revenue à l'instant, désolée d'être brutale comme ca...peux-tu le prendre chez toi ?«...*regarde naruto*«... *regarde Sasuke, ils se regardent dans les yeux *

«EH réponds-moi, insolent !

«...oui...il peut venir * petit sourire*

«Merci maintenant partez, j'ai des choses à faire comme corrigé le rapport

«Mais non, pas besoin de correction bon au revoir je repasse demain ?

«Non, reste éloigné, tu n'as plus de raison de venir n'est-ce pas ?

«*regarde Sasuke *...Ce n'est pas faux, bon allons-y

«Oui... au revoir Godaime-sama

«Au revoir les jeunes

Nous sortons du bureau de l'Hokage, j'ai la gorge serrée et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, je suis gêné mais des mots sortent d'un coup

«Euh...je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant mais… Je suis désolé si le fait que je parte t'ai affecté...je...j'avais certaines raisons a l'époque et je regrette tu sais...

«...

«S'il te plait je me ferais pardonné, je resterais toujours ici maintenant, accorde moi au moins un regard…

«...

Il n'a rien dit, il a simplement tourné la tête, je voyais qu'il retenait ses larmes, il détourna les yeux aussitôt puis sa tête fixa la route en face de lui, j'ai continué de marcher derrière lui, c'est la première fois que je dois regarder son dos, j'imagine qu'il a changé, pas uniquement ses vêtements, évidemment, il a dû se passer un tas de choses ici, j'espère qu'il me racontera. On arrive après quelques minutes de marche et de réflexions intenses pour moi. Il ouvre la porte et entre, il me demande juste d'attendre, et rentre dans la chambre, j'entends de grands bruits, comme s'il rangeait en catastrophe sa chambre. Il rouvre la porte, il est en pyjama et me tend un T-shirt trop grand pour lui et un caleçon propre. Je les enfile après un bref passage dans la salle de bain. Quand je sors, il est déjà dans le lit en train de lire un manga qu'il a toujours lut, je me poste a côté du lit le questionnant du regard

«Oui, je n'ai pas de futon ou quoique ce soit du genre, on va dormir ensemble cette nuit sauf si ca te pose un problème

«...non, pas du tout...désolé

«Ne commence pas a t'excuser sans arrêt !

Après qu'il m'ait dit ca, mon cœur fît un bond, il pose sa lecture et me prend le bras pour m'attirer vers lui, il éteint la petit lampe, passe son bras autour de mon ventre, me dit bonne nuit et s'endort pendant que je réalise la scène, je tourne au rouge, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'essaye de m'endormir, mais n'y parvient pas, surtout quand je sens sa main sur mon ventre descendre, je ne sais pas comment réagir là… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi ? Et puis...pourquoi ca me fait cet effet la ?

«...Sasuke...Excuse moi... Je n'arrive… plus à me retenir. Dit-il, lâchant un soupir de honte

«...Va…Vas-y, Ca ne me gène pas…

«...d'accord

Je me sens bizarre, je sens sa main me caresser le ventre, c'est une sensation douce et agréable, Naruto m'impressionne, il a vraiment l'air calme, alors que moi, a tout moment je peux perdre mon sang-froid, je peux peut-être me laisser aller d'ailleurs ? D'un coup, je me cambre, il a posé sa main sur mon caleçon, et malaxe la chair sous celui-ci, je me mords la lèvre inférieur, je pousse un léger gémissement, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade, rythme qui s'accélère alors qu'il prononce ces mots : ''Sasuke… Si tu veux que j'aille plus loin, tu dois le mériter''. Je m'enflamme, je deviens cramoisie, il se tient a cheval sur mes hanches, une main ayant déjà baissée mon caleçon, et effectuant des mouvements rapide sur mon sexe, l'autre posée sur mon torse, je pose une de mes mains sur celle-ci, la remonte au niveau de ma bouche, et effleures sont dos de mes lèvres, je pose de petits baisers, il la bouge alors, et pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je les entrouvre et passe ma langue sur son ongle, je le vois se mettre à rougir, je souris et mord son doigt. Je vois l'excitation au travers de son caleçon, cela me plait beaucoup, je suis comme ''heureux'' de lui faire cet effet la. Et il parait si vulnérable, lui qui est toujours une vraie pile électrique. Je ne fais que regarder son visage, et gémis au rythme de ses mains sur mon corps, je lève les deux mains, j'approche son visage et l'embrasse, il répond entièrement à mon baiser, et ralentit quelque peu la cadence de ses mains. Il rompt le baiser, et me murmure a l'oreille ''excuse moi, j'en ai besoin pour autre chose…'', il repart alors donner des coups de langues sur mon ventre, après avoir mordillé mon lobe. Il descend tout le long, mordillant ma peau, et jouant avec mes tétons, il se place entre mes jambes, je suis déjà pas mal excité et ca se voit, Naruto sourit un peu et prend mon membre en bouche, je me cambre, et agrippe les draps tout en gémissant de plus belle, je regarde la tête de Naruto, il lèche en remontant le long de ma verge, le liquide coulant le long de sa langue et de sa joue. Je n'en peux plus, il passe sa langue partout et me fait perdre la tête, je lâche un ''Haaa Naruto…han, je vais venir…'' et me lâche quelques secondes après, lui, ayant insisté sur ses derniers mouvements. Ma respiration est saccadée comme jamais, le plaisir est monté en un seul coup, Naruto se relève. Il me sourit et part dans la salle de bain, je ne me souviens plus d'après, fatigué de mon voyage et de ce qu'on vient de faire, je m'endors d'un coup. Je me souviens juste l'avoir senti remettre son bras autour de mon bassin.

Hey hey ! Voila le premier chapitre de la version 2 de "Pour me faire pardonner", je suis allé plus loin, et j'ai corrigé certains passages, mais je me souviens plus vraiment si pour le chapitre 1 j'ai fait énormément de changement xD j'ai fait en sorte que ça soit déjà plus cohérent, mais je crois que je mélange encore les temps è_é j'améliore tout ça au fur et à mesure, ne vous en faite pas ^^ je laisse la version originale en ligne, mais je l'enlèverais quand celle-ci aura atteint plus de chapitre, donner moi votre avis dans les reviews ! Bye! HOSHI.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2: Sakura ! Kakashi-sensei ! Retrouvailles 2 !_

«...toi...réveille...réveille-toi ! Oh Sasuke !

«Hunnnn laisse moi dormir encore un peu..

«NON ! Lève-toi, Baka fini ! *tire sur la couette avec sa force brute et fait valser Sasuke *

«*s'écrase par terre * Naruto...

«Ah euh pardon ! Mais tu...enfin on doit aller voir les gens du village et leurs annoncer que tu es revenue, enfin surtout Sakura et puis Kakashi-sensei, ils devraient être content…

«Oui...je peux utiliser ta douche ?

«Oui, fais comme chez toi

«Merci...

Je pars dans la salle de bain, on ne reparle pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a pris, pourquoi il a fait ca... Je me déshabille, entre dans la douche et fait couler l'eau sur moi, la transpiration d'hier soir colle ma peau, mais je suis plus préoccupé par Naruto…est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière son acte ? Était-ce juste une sorte de vengeance ? Je me demande si lui il est content que je sois revenu et...pourquoi n'a-t-il pas parlé hier pendant le chemin pour rentrer chez lui ? Pourquoi uniquement en arrivant ? Lui qui est toujours si bavard...Ah, tout ça se mélange dans ma tête, le mieux serait de lui en parler non… ?

«SASUKE ! T'es pire qu'une fille dans la salle de bain ma parole !

Il me tire de ma rêverie, je me mouille le visage, m'essuie avec une serviette et sors

«Oui je suis là...

«Ah la la bon on y va...est-ce qu'on passe d'abord chez toi ? Si tu veux prendre des affaires ?

«Oui, si ca ne te dérange pas

«Non, allons-y

J'ai juste remué la tête, histoire de lui dire merci, j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais décrypter à quoi il pensait mais en vain. On a marché un bon moment dans le silence, les rues étaient déserte, je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est. On arrive enfin devant le manoir Uchiha, Naruto se poste devant la grande porte, je lui propose d'entrer pour qu'on prenne un petit-déjeuner mais il me fait remarquer que ce que j'avais devait être périmé en quatre ans. Je me fais aussi la remarque que mes vêtements doivent être trop petits maintenant… ca l'étonne que je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Mais c'est sa faute. Alors, nous partons dans le centre ville pour trouver des vêtements. Les gens nous regarde de travers, mais Naruto leurs lance des regards noirs. Finalement je reprends les mêmes vêtements, juste quelques tailles au dessus. Naruto veut qu'on aille voir Sakura en premier, pour lui annoncer mon retour, on marche jusqu'à chez elle, toujours en silence on arrive devant sa porte, Naruto frappe mais aucune réponse, il sonne, la même chose. Nous retournons sur nos pas, et marchons jusqu'au manoir du Hokage. Dans les couloirs, j'avais l'impression que les gens allaient me sauter dessus. Après ce couloir interminable, nous arrivons devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto frappe puis entre, je reste derrière lui, un peu stressé

«Oh Naruto bonjour tu es matinal dis donc

«Oui Tsunade-baa-chan je cherche Sakura à vrai dire

«T'es aveugle ? Je suis sur le canapé je bosse moi et toi tu trai...* a relevé les yeux et remarque une tête brune levée derrière celle du blond * SASUKE ?

«Euh...bon…Bonjour Sakura...

«SASUKE MAIS MAIS... bon calme… MAIS T'ES REVENU QUAND ?

«Euh eh bien hier soir

«HEIN t'as dormi dehors sous la neige ?

«Non, Naruto m'a hébergé cette nuit

«Ah oui...rien de surprenant...enfin… SASUKEEEE ! *lui saute au cou*

« Sakura ! Calme toi s'il te plait.

« Excuse moi, je suis si contente de te revoir…

« Merci…

« D'ailleurs, tu as vu Kakashi-sensei ?

«Euh non pas encore

«Parfait, je devais aller le rejoindre allons le chercher et nous irons manger quelque part

«D'accord

«Au revoir Tsunade-sama je reviens plus tard

«Au revoir les jeunes

Sakura n'a cessé de me poser des questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres mais une seule a value la peine que j'y prête attention

«Et...Sasuke...bien que j'en sois contente, bien évidement...pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Là je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, c'est vrai...pourquoi étais-je revenu ici ? Ce village que j'avais maudit il y a quatre ans et que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais revoir...pourquoi ? Et, étrangement, comme un réflexe, je regardais Naruto, Sakura me fixait d'un air interrogatif, je commençais à bégayer quelque chose mais ne sus quoi dire. Heureusement on arrivait devant la librairie ou traîne toujours Kakashi-sensei, et, comme par miracle, il y était, accroché a la vitre et comptant l'argent qui lui restait

«SENSEI ! Regardez qui on vous amène !

Kakashi-sensei sursauta, il rangea son porte-monnaie en quatrième vitesse, s'éloigna de la vitre et fit un œil rond en me voyant

«Oh ca alors ! Si ce n'est pas Sasuke !

«Bonjour sensei

«Je suis ravi de te revoir...alors ca y est ? La team 7 est réunie à nouveau ? Pour toujours cette fois ?

«Oui, Kakashi-sensei

«Oui sensei !

«Oui...pour toujours !

«Très bien les jeunes, allons fêter ça chez ichiraku ! C'est moi qui paye

«OUI ! Bravo sensei allez allons-y !

«Toujours accro aux ramen

«Eh oui, ca ne changera jamais * tire la langue*

Tandis que sensei partait devant, je restais derrière avec Sakura et Naruto qui comme à leur habitude étaient d'humeur a jouer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3: un baiser de confusion ! Scène romantique et lemon chantilly_

«Oi Naruto...

«Oi Sakura...

«Oi...vous deux ?

«Hi Sasuke depuis le temps tu n'as pas oublié notre mission dans cette ferme ?

«euhhh AH quand on a voulu voir le vrai visage de kakashi-sensei !

«Oh en quatre ans tu t'en souviens, c'est touchant

«Oui bon naruto, ne le renfonce pas

«Non, non, bon alors on va le voir manger des ramen la.

«Oui, peut-être qu'il le fait pour fêter le retour de Sasuke !

«Haha juste pour ca ?

« 'Juste' ? Mais, c'est très important pour nous, Sasuke

«Sakura a raison, tu nous à manqué, à nous tous…

«...merci...bon dans ce cas en route pour ichiraku !

«Bien dit !

On marche derrière sensei, on doit avoir un drôle d'aura mais il ne nous dit rien. On arrive finalement à la fameuse roulotte de ramen que je n'avais pas vu depuis quatre ans, sensei s'assois le premier puis Sakura puis naruto qui me pris la main pour me faire entrer, étant resté planté devant la bannière du restaurant.

«Oi Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan regardez qui je ramène

«Oh mais si ce n'est pas Uchiha-kun

«Oh le petit...grand Sasuke, il y avait longtemps depuis

«Oui, ca remonte, effectivement

«Héhé, aller je t'offre un ramen, celui de ton choix, d'après kakashi-san on fête ton retour parmi nous alors prend un siège

«Merci...tout le monde

J'ai un sourire que je ne peux retenir, je me pose sur un siège et commande mon ramen, on passe tous le reste de l'après-midi ici, a raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces quatre dernières année même si je restais vague sur mon absence, je ne veux pas leur dire...tout ce que j'ai du faire…

«Eh bah, on est resté jusqu'au soir, il fait déjà nuit

«Oui...on va rentrer nous, d'accord Sasuke ?

«Oui, rentrons

«A demain les jeunes

«A demain kakashi-sensei

«Bonne nuit tout le monde

Naruto se met a marcher, je le suis, je suis assez content de cette soirée, j'ai revus les gens a qui je tiens le plus maintenant, et Naruto a beaucoup parlé, Naruto… je regardais ses cheveux blond flotter, comme s'il y avait une bourrasque dans un champ de blé, j'avançais mon bras, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais le rabaisse tout de suite dès que je l'entend parler

«Ah la la quand je pense qu'il a fait semblant qu'il y avait une salamandre pour qu'on regarde et qu'il a mangé son bol de ramen encore plus vite que moi...ce kakashi-sensei, il ne nous laissera jamais voir son visage

«Haha c'est bien vrai, pourtant ca me démange de voir !

«On ressaiera une autre fois, d'accord Sasuke ?

Naruto dit ca en se retournant, et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, je ne sais pas si j'agis volontairement ou si c'est la pleine lune qui se reflète dans le courant d'eau qui passait sous le pont sur lequel nous étions qui me rend romantique mais je ne peux pas me retenir de l'embrasser, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le regarde un moment, puis panique, il ne dit rien, alors je me mets a courir, en sens inverse et des larmes commencent a couler sur mes joues en même temps que la neige se met a tomber du ciel, je courre un long moment, je ne sais pas ce que fait Naruto et je m'arrête en me disant «je m'enfuis encore». Je suis dans une forêt, la forêt de Konoha, je m'adosse a l'un des arbres, il est couvert de neige, il y a un tronc et une énorme boule blanche, c'est jolie, mais je le vois mal a cause des larmes qui floutent ma vue, je contemple cet arbre je ne sais pas combien de temps, je fini par m'écrouler en sanglot et m'endormir devant lui, la neige tombant sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux, voyant un plafond familier et reconnaissant cette odeur, je m'assois sur le canapé, je suis dans l'appartement de Naruto...alors il m'a ramené, il faut que je le remercie. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est sombre et calme, l'horloge indique 00:12, ca fait un bout de temps qu'on est sorti, je remarque une note sur la table 'je suis au Konbini nocturne, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, je te prends des takoyaki et des dango qu'on mangera ensemble. Je t'aime, bisous'... 'Je t'aime, bisous'...

«Je suis rentré, Sasuke

«AH BON ?

«Bah oui, je suis là, non ?

«Naru...naruto...tu...tu...tu m'aimes ?

«...Euhhh tu vis chez moi, on mange ensemble, on fait des sortie ensemble, je te fais des choses dans notre lit d'amour ca me paraît évident, non ?

«...peux-tu évité de dire ca à voix haute ?

«Dire quoi ? 'ON FAIT L'AMOUR DANS LE LIT' ?

«...oui...ca

«Oh mais j'y pense

«Quoi ?

«Et toi ? Tu m'aimes aussi Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

«Euh eh bien je euh...

«Ne nie pas, tu m'as embrassé tout a l'heure non ?

«Oui, mais, je...je... oui, je t'aime naruto

«Sasuke... KYAH je suis trop content ! J'avais tellement peur qu'on te prenne avant moi mais je t'ai pour moi maintenant !

«...oui mais...

«Oh attend !

«Oui ?

«Tu ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des sentiments réciproque parce que tu te sens coupable hein ?

«Non, non, je t'aime vraiment, Naruto…

«D'accord, je te fais confiance...et maintenant que j'y pense…on a jamais vraiment coucher ensemble, on s'est contenté de préliminaires...

«...Naruto...tu vas pas…

«Oh si !

«AH !

Il me saute littéralement dessus, il pose le sac de course à côté du canapé et se jeté sur moi, j'essaye de me défendre mais je ne suis pas vraiment en état ni en position, il en profite et m'embrasse tendrement, je ne pense pas être prêt alors je trouve un prétexte bidon pour retarder notre première fois

«Naruto...j'ai faim moi

«Mais moi aussi

«Alors mangeons avant

«Eh bien je manges moi, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie

«Ah...naruto

Je prononce ces derniers mots en soupirant, il a posé ses lèvres brûlantes de désir sur mon cou. Je passe une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il capture mes lèvres, je l'aime tant, je ne peux pas lui résister, et me laisse aller, j'agrippe son T-shirt dans son dos, le serrant de toute mes forces, il retire mon haut et contemple mon corps, je deviens encore plus rouge, il retire son T-shirt et se penche sur moi, il m'embrasse, faisant frotter nos corps brûlant l'un contre l'autre, je me sens tellement bien a son contact, je gémis, me complaignant de plaisir, je prononce son nom, tantôt criant, lorsqu'il mord certaines parcelles de mon corps, tantôt le chuchotant, quand il m'embrasse délicatement dans le cou, mais j'en ai marre maintenant, il me fait languir, on dirait qu'il n'ira jamais plus loin, je décide de prendre l'initiative, je lève ma jambe et malaxe son entre-jambe, avec mon genoux, il se cambre d'un coup, je profite du moment pour le prendre par les épaules, je lui fais un sourire provocateur, regarde un peu dans la pièce, mon regard est alors attiré par une bouteille de chantilly qui dépasse du sac de course que Naruto a ramené, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, et m'empare de la bombonne.

«...tu fais quoi la, Sasuke ?

«ca se voit, non seulement je prends l'avantage mais... même si ton torse est vraiment délicieux, ca manque de sucre et j'aime le sucré

«...on se demande depuis quand

«Depuis l'instant où j'ai remarqué cette bouteille et ton corps nu juste à côté

«Tu es le pire des pervers

«Mais non, il y a pire, et puis tu ne vas pas me dire que ca te déplait.

« Sinon, moi je peux te le faire…

« Hors de question que je suis en dessous, mon cher Naruto, tu ne va pas regretter de m'avoir chauffé, ne t'en fais pas…

Je secoue la bouteille, le 'cling' résonant dans la bouteille ressemblant a un compte a rebours, Naruto résiste encore pour rester au dessus. Mais, je colle la bouteille gelée sur sa côte, il pousse un cri et se déconcentre, je le retourne et renverse nos positions. Il me regarde, semblant se résigner a son statut de uke, j'appuie un petit coup sur le bouton et fait gicler un peu de chantilly le long du tube, je passe ma langue dessus, en le regardant, il devient rouge, je pose l'extrémité du tube sur le haut de son torse, et appuie tout en descendant, m'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril, Naruto gémit au contact frais de la crème, je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure

«Ne t'en fais pas, je vais vite te réchauffer

«...alors fait le, vite j'en peux plus, Sasuke !

Le ton de sa voix, son œil droit mi-clos et un peu de bave sur ses lèvres me firent réagir, je me penche sur lui, posant mes mains de chaque côtés de sa tête je sors ma langue et lèche la crème, insistant pour toucher son corps aussi, je remonte le long de son cou et m'arrête au menton, en retirant ma langue, je sentis Naruto trembler, j'avalais la chantilly qui n'avait jamais eu aussi bon gout, je recommençais sur toute la longueur de son torse, insistant sur mes coup de langue. Naruto gémis, et crie mon nom, je suis en pleine extase, mais je ne fais que commencer, je pose une main sur son caleçon, et malaxe son membre déjà très dur, je l'entend gémir plus intensément encore, faisant monter mon désir, je m'allonge sur lui, faisant frotter nos corps et nos sexe, je l'embrasse langoureusement, et fait descendre nos caleçon pour prendre nos deux membres dans ma main, et commencer un va-et-vient. Les gémissement de Naruto se font plus intense, ma main est trempé par le liquide, résultat de notre excitation a tous les deux, je m'arrêtes un moment, porte mes doigts a mes lèvre, et commence a sucer deux d'entre eux, Naruto me regarde langoureusement, je souris et met ces même doigts dans sa bouche, il effectue le même mouvement que moi, je retire ma main et l'approche de son intimité, j'y enfonce les deux doigts que nous avons léché, Naruto gémit et se mord la lèvre inférieur, mais s'habitue très vite, le plaisir ayant pris le dessus sur l'étrangeté de l'intrusion, j'enlève totalement son caleçon et me met en position pour passer a l'acte, je le regarde et lui demande,

«Je peux y aller, naruto ?

«Han...han... oui, vas-y !

«D'accord

Je retire mon caleçon, je prends ses jambes dans mes mains et enfonce mon sexe en lui. Il se cambre, et gémit encore plus fort à chaque coup de reins, il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Être connecté a lui de cette façon me fait perdre la tête, je ne suis même pas sur de bien savoir ce que je fais, je laisse mon corps me guider, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, je deviens de plus en pus violent et rapide, donnant de grands coups de bassin. J'entends alors Naruto hurler, criant mon nom, poussant des cris de plaisir intense, j'ai trouvé son point sensible, je donne de lent coup de reins sur cet endroit, il tremble sous le poids de l'excitation il s'agrippe au canapé. Je ne peux plus me retenir, je vais jouir. Je prend le membre de Naruto en main, et commence un rythme rapide mais sensuel, je l'embrasse, et rompt le baiser quand je me lâche en lui, dans un râle de plaisir intense, nous jouissons en même temps, lui dans ma main, et moi en lui, nos souffle sont saccadés, je tente tant bien que mal de récupérer, mais je suis trop exténué, je me redresse un peu, et mets mon visage face au sien, nos souffles se mélangent, le souffle chaud de Naruto sur mon visage me rend tellement heureux, je l'embrasse le plus longtemps que me le permet mon souffle coupé, je me déplaçais sur le côté. Naruto se leva, je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu as jouis en moi je te rappel. Je ne peux pas passer la nuit comme ca…

« Ah, je vois…

Je le regardais s'éloigner vers la porte, il se retourna, un air agacé

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Suis-moi !

Je me lève, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je me précipite, ramassant mes vêtements et marche vers lui

«On aurait du prendre quelques chose au lieu de commencer directement par le succulent dessert

«On ne fait pas vraiment les choses dans l'ordre ou comme il faut depuis que tu es revenue n'est-ce pas ?

«Effectivement, mais ca n'en retire rien a ton charme

Je l'embrasse sur ces mots et nous entrons dans la salle de bain. Non, on ne recommence nos ébats, on est fatigué et il est tard, on sort de la salle de bain et nous mangeons les takoyaki et les dango en dessert. Après ce ''repas'', nous allons nous coucher, je m'endors a la pensée que je suis maintenant en couple avec lui, officiellement.

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je posterais le 4 plus tard dans la journée ^^ dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon remix pour l'instant xD ! Merci, et bonne lecture ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4: Première mission ! L'anniversaire du ninja, retour au pays de l'eau !_

Aujourd'hui, je me réveille le premier, je regarde le visage endormie de mon amant, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux dorée, semblant briller avec le soleil qui se faufile doucement à travers la fenêtre. Je commence à jouer avec une de ses mèche, passe ma main sur sa joue et me rapproche pour l'embrasser. Je me recule et il ouvre les yeux, je m'engouffre alors dans deux énorme perle azure

«Bonjour mon ange

«Oh Sasuke un réveil pareille j'en veux bien tous les matins

«Je te réveillerai toujours comme ca dorénavant alors

«Merci, mon chéri

Naruto se lève et part dans la cuisine, je m'habille et le rejoins dans la cuisine/salon, il fouille dans les placards

«Tu cherches quelque chose ?

«Eh bien...j'aurais aimé préparer à mangé mais je n'ai aucune idée de si je dois faire le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner...

«Il est seulement 11:30

«Déjeuner alors ? * sourit de toutes ses dents *

«Oui * petit sourire*

«Oh mince…Dis, Sasuke, tu peux aller au magasin et me rapporter ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur la liste qui est à côté de l'évier ?

«Hum ? Oh oui, bien sur !

«Tu es sûr que ca ne te dérange pas ?

«Non, non, c'est bon

«D'accord merci beaucoup, je vais commencer avec ce que j'ai !

«Et qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

«...tu verras !

«Eh ! Je veux savoir maintenant

«Hihi surprise !

«Bon...je reviens alors, j'ai hâte

Je l'embrasse une dernière avant de quitter l'appartement, je me mets a courir vers le magasin, je prend un panier et commence a empiler divers aliments noté sur la liste, ne prêtant pas attention aux gens qui me regardent de travers, je voudrais quand même que cela cesse, c'est très stressant, mais je ne peux pas me retourner et leur crier d'arrêter...enfin je peux mais je ne vais pas crée d'ennuis a Naruto et a Godaime-sama. Je paye à la caisse et repart en direction de chez naruto enfin...chez nous ? C'est vrai qu'on sort ensemble, et que comme il doit me surveiller, on vit ensemble… est-ce qu'il se dit la même chose lui aussi ? est-ce que j'oserais lui demander ca… ?

«C'est notre maison...a nous deux n'est-ce pas ?

…Est-ce que je viens de dire ca en pleine rue ?...oui, on me regarde...zut, bon courrons ! J'arrive essoufflé devant la porte, j'ouvre, j'ai du prendre 1h avec le monde dans la rue et au magasin

«Me revoilà naruto !

«...

C'est quoi ce vent ? Il est où ? Ah, il a laissé un mot

«''J'ai été appelé chez Tsunade-baa-chan, rejoins-moi là-bas bisous''

Oh... 'Bisous' il est trop mignon *se secoue la tête * enfin allons chez l'Hokage donc. Et je ressors de l'appartement, marchant d'un pas décidé vers le manoir de Godaime-sama, une fois arrivé je gravie les nombreux escaliers jusqu'au bon étage, je pousse la porte et une fois entrouverte

«SASUKE !

Naruto vient de me sauter dessus, il me fait entrer et ferme la porte, il me plaqué contre le mur et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, il retire sa langue, je peux enfin reprendre mon souffle.

«T'es malade ! Ca va pas ! J'aurais pu manquer d'oxygène et...et...devant l'Hokage quand même Naruto

«Oh, ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne

«Comment ca ? Godaime-sama ?

«Haaa depuis que tu es partie naruto ne...

«CHUT! On s'en fiche SASUKE! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

«Hein ? *écarquille les yeux *

«C'est bien aujourd'hui non ?

J'écarquille les yeux encore plus, c'est vrai...il le sait, il l'a retenue, après quatre longues années il me fête mon anniversaire...je crois que...oh non

«Sasuke ? Tu pleures ?

«* Essuie ses larmes d'un coup violent* NON ! Jamais !

«Hahaha

«Ne rigolez pas vous deux ! Je…je...merci Naruto...

«Mais c'est normal voyons et...

«Et...?

«J'ai fait un gâteau ! * s'approche de son oreille* avec plein de crème chantilly

«Naruto...j'ai l'ouïe fine tu te rappelles ?

«...pardon baa-chan

«NARUTO ! *complètement rouge*

Je trop heureux, je me jette dans ses bras, ensuite on s'assied sur les canapés devant la table en verre, nous mangeons un peu de gâteaux quand Godaime-sama nous interrompt

«Euhhhh Naruto, tu te souviens pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ?

«AH ! La mission j'avais oublié !

«...

«Ah je vous jure, tu ne changeras jamais !

«Oui mais en même temps Sakura et Kakashi-sensei ne sont toujours pas là non plus

«Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient déjà en mission spécial qui requiert un Jounin et un ninja médecin

« Ah oui pardon, bon alors allez-y

«ca sera juste une mission de rien du tout, vous deux seuls sur cette mission devrait suffire

«...parfait...

«Tu as dis quelque chose Sasuke ?

«Non, non rien, je disais que le gâteau était parfait

«Héhé c'est moi qui l'ai fait

«Ah ! C'est pour ca que tu m'as envoyé au magasin ?

«Oui ! Héhé

«Bon, laissez moi vous expliquez votre mission

«Oui

«Bon, vous devrez allez jusqu'au pays de l'eau, le...le...pont...

«Le pont...?

«Ah c'est dur... le pont naruto a été le théâtre d'un règlement de compte entre la relève de Gâto et un certain jeune d'à peu près douze ans nommé Inari

«OH mais c'est le Inari de notre première mission intéressante ! Tu te souviens, Sasuke ?

«Oui, évidemment, nous nous sommes battu comme des acharné contre Zabuza et Haku là-bas

«Oui, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi un enfant de douze ans a voulu réglé des comptes avec une organisation si puissante

«Ah, pourquoi ?

«Si naruto était dans le coin...

«EH je vous interdit de m'insulter !

«Enfin bref, vous devrez y aller, vérifié que le village n'est pas en mauvaise état, et régler ce problème

«On pourra se battre ?

«Seulement si nécessaire !

«C'est à dire ?

«...je te dirais quand tu pourras attaquer naruto

«D'accord Sasu !

«QUOI ? D'accord qui ?

«Euh...pardon, pardon !

«...non… c'est bon… *rouge aux joues*

«Réglez vos querelles d'amoureux dehors ! Je vous prie...et partez en mission sur le champ !

«*Sasuke et Naruto en même temps* OUI HOKAGE-SAMA !

«Hokage-sama ? Naruto tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ca

«Oui, mais je devais coller au texte de Sasuke

«Je vois...AH mais partez en mission maintenant zut !

«Oui !

On sort en courant, naruto m'emmène chez le type qui distribue l'équipement ninja, je prends un nécessaire, et on part chez lui nous préparer.

«Au fait, naruto

«Oui ?

«...Est-ce que...je veux dire...on est un couple officiellement ?

«Eh bien oui, je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Nos sentiments sont réciproques

«Oui et donc...ici...c'est chez…nous ?

«Oui Sasuke, ici c'est chez nous, notre nid d'amour !

«...c'est assez enfantin formulé comme ca

«Je sais, excuse moi je redeviens adulte

Il m'embrasse et sort en me faisant signe de le rejoindre, je le suis et nous quittons le village. Nous marchons, parlant de tout et de rien, naruto me parle de son entrainement avec jiraya, nous marchons en refaisant le chemin d'il y a quatre ans, nous reprenons le bateau et nous arrivons au village caché de l'eau, ca n'a pas beaucoup changé, les maisons sur pilotis, le bois. Nous descendons du bateau et marchons dans le village, une explosion attire notre attention nous courrons vers le son qui résonne encore. Il provient du pont, quand nous arrivons, un jeune homme est allongé par terre, ses bras sont couvert de bleus, de griffures et d'égratignures, il a du se protéger de l'explosion en les mettant devant lui, naruto passe devant lui, je me mets à ses côté quand un homme sort de la fumer, il a un bandeau du village caché de la brume, il est grand, une veste verte, des caches-oreilles gris, de longs cheveux, violet coiffés en pics et partant vers l'arrière de son crâne. Il est tatoué d'une larme sous son œil droit et porte un long pantalon noir et des geta, il tient un katana, le manche est vert, avec une garde triangulaire, d'où dépasse une grande lame de fer fine, il le rabat sur son épaule et nous regarde.

«Vous êtes qui vous ? Sales gamins

«LA FERME ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, la ? Pourquoi ?

«Tsss je suis le descendant de Gâto, son fils quoi, je m'appelle chikawa, je suis la pour faire payer une dette à ce village que mon père a dû essuyer de sa vie il y a environ 4 ans

«Mais, pourquoi t'en être pris a un gamin innocent ?

«Un gamin innocent ? Ce gamin en question a aidé des ninja à tuer mon père !

«Mais non, c'est Zabuza qui a tué ton père mais il est mort en même temps

«NON, comment le saurais-tu ?

«Nous étions les ninja qui ont été engagé il y a 4 ans pour cette mission

«HEIN ? ALORS C'EST VOUS ? Vous ne m'échapperez pas !

«SASUKE, ATTENTION !

Naruto me pousse et je me rattrape, regardant le ninja ennemie écraser sa lame contre le sol, le choc propulse de la poussière, créant un dôme de fumée, je cours vers lui, composant des signes incantatoires et charge un chidori, je courre plus vite, j'active mon sharingan, je le vois sauter et saute à mon tour. J'avance ma main vers son torse, mais il la bloque avec son katana, sa lame est très résistante, j'annule mon jutsu et lui donne un coup de pied dans la côte qu'il ne peut éviter, je joins mes mains et frape sa tête, il commence à chuter, tombant la tête la première et les pieds en l'air je regarde en bas, naruto charge un rasengan, je me laisse tomber, il saute à hauteur du ninja adverse et lance son rasengan qui le touche de plein fouet, il redescend à une vitesse hallucinante et s'écrase sur le pont, créant un énorme cratère. Naruto retombe sur ses pieds je m'approche de lui.

«On en a fini avec lui

«Oui, il n'était pas vraiment fort

«Oui...oh non !

L'homme dans le cratère disparait en une flaque d'eau, ce n'était qu'un clone aqueux, on regarde devant, une armée de chikawa arrive en face de nous, Naruto commence à avancer, je mets ma main pour le retenir. Je porte ma main droite à mon visage et charge a nouveau un chidori, j'avance, redescendant ma main au niveau de mes jambes, je me mets à courir, et à quelques mètres d'eux, je modèle mon chakra en une longue onde électrique et fait disparaître les clones grâce a elle, il y en a trop, je saute au dessus d'eux et remet mon chidori habituel, je pointe à peu près le centre des clones et propulse mon onde électrique qui s'écrase dans un vacarme, faisant reconnaître le bruit de milles oiseaux, qui supprime tous les clones restant. Le vrai se trouvait donc au centre, il s'est prit une partie de mon attaque, Naruto arrive, un clone le suivant, il charge un rasengan, mais celui-ci est plus grand que l'autre, il saute avec son clone et d'une main chacun poussent le rasengan géant vers chikawa en criant

«OODAMA RASENGAN !

Un tourbillon de gravier et de poussière se forme autour de Naruto et du ninja, il agrandit le cratère que j'avais fait précédemment, le ninja est allongé dedans, en sang, incapable de bouger, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et ils s'éteignirent derrière ses paupières. Naruto sort du cratère, il se dirige vers moi

«Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas battu ensemble, hein Sasuke ?

«Oui, tu t'es nettement amélioré

«Pareil pour toi Sasuke. On devrait aller voir le gamin maintenant

«Oui, c'est vrai

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du pont, le jeune est encore là, il s'est redressé et se tient la tête

«Eh petit, ca va ? Tu as du prendre de sacré coups ?

«AH Na...Na...NARUTO? SASUKE?

«Euh...on se connait ?

«Mais oui ! C'est moi ! Inari !

«INARI ? Vraiment ! Oh ca faisait tellement longtemps !

«Oui ! Venez chez moi, vite !

«On te suit!

On marche dans le village, en suivant Inari. Naruto et lui parlent de tout ce qui s'est passé en quatre ans, les gens nous regarde et semble regarder Inari avec pitié malgré tous ses sourires. Nous arrivons chez Inari et nous installons autour d'une table basse.

Bon le voilà 5min après xD ! J'espère que vous êtes content, je fais de mon mieux !


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5: Loin, Loin dans l'horizon ! L'ascension de la tour et la relève de Zabuza_

La maison n'a pas changé, c'est la même décoration qu'il a quatre ans. Il nous raconte pourquoi ce ninja et lui se battaient

«D'abord, après votre départ il y a 4 ans, le village retrouva la paix, le commerce reprenait grâce à la disparition de Gâto et le pont qui c'était terminé quelques mois plus tard. La ville redevint joyeuse, mais un jour, deux ans après cela, le fils de Gâto apparut, il voulait se venger, il avait mis le feu au village et cherchait des ninja, je me suis présenté devant lui, lui disant que c'était moi qu'il cherchait mais j'étais encore trop faible et il m'a balayé, j'ai repris mes esprits quelques jours plus tard et ma famille avait été enlevée, il me laissait un délai pour me livrer a eux sinon il tuerait ma famille, je me suis donc préparé pour le jour J, qui arrive demain mais il est venu aujourd'hui pour me le rappeler j'ai tenter de l'affronter, mais comme vous l'avez vu je n'ai pas fait le poids, sans vous je me demande ce qui me serais arrivé.

«D'accord ! Alors on va sauver ta famille Inari«HEIN ? VRAIMENT ?

«Evidemment, en souvenir du bon vieux temps

«Oui ! Est-ce que tu sais où il les a emmené ?

«Oui, il les a emmené tout a bout du pont, au premier village, il les retient prisonnier là-bas. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, dans une tour commémorative du pont

«Très bien, alors...Sasuke ?

«Hn, une tour ? Classique. Bien, demain nous partirons au bout de ce pont

«*se met à pleurer * Merci les amis !

Après quelques sourires, accolades et larmes, il était temps de dormir

«Euh les gens qui on saccagé le village ont aussi brûlé ma maison, je dormirais dans un futon dans la chambre de mes parents, vous prendrez le lit dans la chambre de mon ancien père, mais c'est un lit simple, ça vous dérange ?

«Non, pas du tout.

«C'est très bien comme ça *sourire en coin*

«Vous vous entendez beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois! C'est mignon à voir

«Oui, c'est vrai, il s'est passé pleins de choses entre temps…

«Oui, beaucoup de chose !

«Bonne nuit !

Je suis Naruto qui entre dans la chambre, je ferme le panneau coulissant et jette Naruto sur le lit

«Sasuke non ! Pas ici !

«Naruto ca fait deux jours qu'on a rien fait, je peux plus me retenir

«Mais Sasuke c'est très impoli ! Pervers !

«Mais naruto ! Mes sens de mâle s'éveillent !

«... j'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi bidon...mais bon... pas la total ce soir alors… !

«D'accord chéri !

J'embrasse mon amour, ayant réussi a le convaincre, je l'embrasse langoureusement, je passe une main sous son T-shirt et titille un bouton de chair rosé et durci par l'excitation, je lui retire finalement son T-shirt et commence à déposer des baisers sur son torse, puis sur son ventre, j'enlève son pantalon et embrasse le membre déjà gonfler a travers le tissu. Naruto est totalement rouge et retient ses gémissements, j'enlève mon T-shirt puis retire son caleçon, je prends son membre en bouche et commence un mouvement de vas-et-viens, il pousse de petits cris étouffés et prononce mon nom d'une voix douce et discrète. J'accélère la cadence, enflammé par ses mimiques et il se lâche en moi, je l'embrasse et, quand je m'allonge il pose une main sur mon jean, au niveau de mon érection

«Je...je vais le faire aussi...

«* sourire* très bien

Je m'adosse au mur, assis les fesses sur le lit, les jambes écartées et tenant d'une main la tête de naruto qui imite mes mouvements précédents, je chuchote son nom, c'est tellement bon ! Et en plus, c'est Naruto… Dans un râle de plaisir je me lâche en lui, il avale et m'embrassa avant de se coucher a côté de moi, je m'allongeais a mon tour et m'endors, le regardant, les yeux clos. Nous réveillons en même temps le lendemain matin, nous prenons une douche ensemble, mais sans rien faire. Inari serait un peu choqué j'imagine. Ensuite, nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner, un ninja ne se bat pas le ventre vide selon Naruto. Inari est partit faire un tour de bon matin. Nous sommes seuls avec naruto dans la salle, je lui pique une tranche de saumon, que je mets rapidement dans ma bouche, il me regarde offusqué

«Eh oh on pique pas la nourriture des autres...mais...

«Mais...?

«Héhé si tu veux de la nourriture... * prend une tranche de saumon et la met à moitié dans sa bouche* vient la chercher Sasuke !

Je le regarde je bave presque, je pose mes mains sur la table et m'approche de lui, je mords dans le poisson frais je coupe dans ma bouche et avale, je recommence, j'arrive à la partie intéressante, je lèche la lèvre inférieur de Naruto et monte pour la replacer dans sa bouche, nous nous embrassons tendrement mais le bruit de la porte nous sépare à vive allure.

«Me revoilà !

«Oh Inari !

«Bonjour…

« Bah alors, vous êtes tous rouges !

« Euh, c'est rien ! C'est…euh… l'air de la mer qui nous fait ca !

Il prend place et s'assois à côté de nous et entame son plat, après quelques minutes, nous partons, Inari ne nous accompagnera pas, cette mission étant assez dangereuse. Nous nous mettons en route en disant au revoir à Inari. Nous marchons sur le pont sans savoir pour combien de temps. ca fait déjà une heure qu'on marche, Naruto accoste des passants, deux jeunes, ils ont l'air louche...

«Euh, s'il vous plaît !

«Qu'est-ce tu veux sale mioche ?

«Laisse le, tu le trouve pas mignon ?

«Hum c'est vrai... * attrape le poignet de naruto* tu viendrais avec nous ?

«Oui, on va prendre soin de toi * prend l'autre poignet et le menton de naruto* laisse toi faire mon be...* se prend un coup de pied de Sasuke en pleine face* AH HA ENFOIRE !

«Eh… gamin *lâche Naruto et s'approche de Sasuke* nous cherche pas des noises si t'as rien à voir là-dedans

«Hn, c'est mon copain que vous essayer de vous faire et j'suis pas vraiment d'accord * regard noir*

«Sa...Sasuke !

«Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ?

«*le deuxième type prend naruto par dessous les bras et l'immobilise* ouais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On a ton copain la !

«...vous allez le regretter.

Je disparais aussitôt, celui devant moi fait de grands yeux, je passe au dessus de lui, appuyant ma main sur le haut de son crâne et en profite pour lui donner un coup de genoux en plein visage il s'agenouille, le visage en sang et criant. Je continus mon saut vers l'autre type

«NARUTO ! Maintenant !

«OUI !

Naruto lui donne un violent coup de pied dans la jambe, il s'écarte de naruto en le lâchant, je me retrouve en face de lui et lui donne un coup de poing au ventre, il se plie de douleur et s'écroule. On repart

«Mer...merci Sasuke

«Ne dis pas ca, même sans moi tu aurais pu te défendre non ?

«Oui...mais ce que tu as dit

«Ah...c'est normal ca oh tiens voilà le village !

On arrive enfin au bout, il y a de la lumière partout, la ville semble très animée. Mais il ne faut pas s'attarder. Nous nous renseignons auprès des villageois, la tour se trouve au milieu de la grande place. On marche jusque là, on camoufle notre chakra pour entrer dans la tour, après avoir défoncé la porte qui était fermée. Il y avait une note sur une table dans la première pièce, 'Si tu veux revoir ta famille monte au dernière étage de la tour et prépare toi à devoir crever'

«Très amical...

«On doit y aller, on doit libérer la famille d'Inari

«Oui Sasuke, allons-y

On se met à courir dans l'escalier en colimaçon, mais tombons né a né avec un cul-de-sac. Il y avait une porte, je l'ouvre tout doucement et regarde à l'intérieur je montre trois doigts a naruto pour dire qu'ils sont trois, je lui confirme que la famille d'Inari est là, je mets ma main dans ma poche d'outil ninja.

«*à voix basse* naruto, l'un d'eux a une lance, l'autre un katana et le dernier un poing en ferraille, je lance un fumigène, tu ramènes la famille d'Inari ici et tu me rejoins ok ?

«Ok Sasuke.

«Parfait, 3…2…1 !

J'ouvre la porte en grand, ils tournent tous la tête vers elle, mais je lance le fumigène sur eux

«C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il se passe quoi ?

«C'est des ninja ! Faites gaffe

Je prends pour cible celui qui a la lance, je fais des signes et invoque un chidori, j'enfonce ma main dans son flanc, la retire violemment. Il s'écroule, je me retourne et vois Naruto planter son kunai dans le cou de celui qui a le katana, un coup de vent dissipe le fumigène, l'homme au poing de fer se dresse devant nous, naruto est a proximité sur ma gauche, l'homme pointe son poing devant nous

«Katon Goukakyou no jutsu

Je fais de grands yeux, Naruto a la même réaction, un jet de feu sort de son poing. Je saute sur le côté pour l'esquiver en même temps que Naruto, le feu se dissipe, je cours vers le ninja avec un chidori a la main et Naruto avec un rasengan

«N'IMITE PAS LE CLAN UCHIHA ORDURE !

Je joints ma main à celle de naruto, criant en même temps le nom de nos attaques, la foudre est comme emporter par le tourbillon du rasengan et le ninja s'écroule, électrifié et désorienté. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte mais une voix nous retient

«Ha...ha...vous ne devriez...pas...repartir...on vous attendais.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles, et cette fois, un bruit nous stoppe.

Je me retourne et découvre un ninja du village caché de la pluie devant nous, un nukenin. Il est habillé de la même manière que Zabuza, mais a une chemise blanche, il s'approche de nous, il donne un coup dans le sol qui se brise en même temps qu'un tuyau, ce qui projette de l'eau dans la pièce, il fait des signes incantatoires et pose sa paume contre l'eau, avant que je ne saute il prononce

«Suiton...Suikodan.

Un énorme et puissant jet d'eau nous propulse Naruto et moi hors de la tour, détruisant le mur sous le choc, nous sortons du périmètre et l'île et atterrissons dans l'eau, à côté du pont.

Nous nous relevons, pour faire face à notre adversaire. Nous sommes un peu essoufflés, Naruto fait apparaître un clone et charge son rasengan

«Je vais lui montrer mon Oodama rasengan, couvre moi !

«Oui !

Le ninja fonce sur nous, je fais apparaître un clone derrière lui qui lui fait une balayette, il tombe mais se rattrape, il saute vers Naruto toujours en charge, je lance un kunai sur l'agresseur, il l'évite de peu et ne garde qu'une petite griffure sur la joue, je saute, me mets en face de lui et compose des signes.

«Katon HOZENKA NO JUTSU

Je lance sur lui des boules de feu, il les esquive mais se prend la dernière de plein fouet, il se laisse tomber dans l'eau pour atténuer la chaleur, je regarde Naruto, il a fini et cours avec son clone vers le ninja, celui-ci remonte à la surface, Naruto s'arrête quelques mètres devant lui et se met à crier

«Uzumaki no jutsu Mozou ! DAIBAKUFU NO JUTSU!

Je me rappelle de ce jutsu, c'est le même qu'a utilisé kakashi-sensei contre Zabuza, Naruto mets son Oodama rasengan à la surface de l'eau et l'enfonce à moitié en le poussant vers l'ennemie. Un tourbillon d'eau se crée, emportant le ninja, criant et se fait emporter rapidement très loin, on ne le voit plus

«...Impressionnant Naruto...

«Héhé t'as vu ! Bon retournons au village !

«Oui

On retourne à la tour en s'excusant des dégâts, on ramène la famille d'Inari avec qui nous fêtons les retrouvailles. Le lendemain, Naruto et moi repartons pour Konoha.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre ! (Je viens de découvrir qu'on pouvait mettre la barre horizontale xD) Le prochain sera du tout nouveau si je ne me trompe pas, et comme j'ai pris du retard, les chapitre 5;6 et 7 sont en ligne dès ce soir ! (Nous somms le 2 octobre ^O^) Bonne lecture<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Une grande annonce! ''Pour me faire pardonner''. Début de l'entraînement !_

Nous arrivons devant la porte de son appartement, la nuit est déjà tombée et le village est très calme, je le regarde qui a du mal à trouver la serrure dans l'obscurité, je prend sa main et la guide, il relève la tête vers moi, et me sourit. Je fais de même et nous entrons

« Pfouah ! Je suis épuisé, pas toi Sasuke ?

« Si, il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu

« Haa il me faut quelque chose pour me détendre, mais les sources chaudes sont fermées à une heure pareille…ah, j'ai une idée…

Il me regardait étrangement, en entrant, je m'étais allongé sur le canapé, je me redresse, levant un genou et m'appuyant sur mes coudes, il s'approche, et s'étale sur moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement, je ne résiste pas et il me fait tomber sur le sol, il approfondit le baiser en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il s'arrête et se relève, puis part dans la cuisine. Je suis resté un moment sur le sol, les yeux ronds, puis me précipite dans la cuisine

« Quoi ? C'est tout ?

« Sasuke, on va pas le faire à chaque fois qu'on commence à s'embrasser ! Apprend à maîtriser tes pulsions !

« Alors ne me chauffe pas comme ça !

« Je suis désolé, je m'y suis laissé prendre un peu aussi…

« Ha, tu vois… Bon, je vais aller faire un tour, être resté assis dans le bateaux m'a fait mal aux jambes

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

« Je vais faire un tour chez moi, je crois avoir oublié quelque chose…

« Quoi comme chose ?

« Euh, rien d'important, mais c'est juste histoire de vérifier

« Très bien, je t'attends ici, je vais préparer à manger

« Oui, a toute a l'heure !

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, il me lance un ''fait attention'' et je sors de la maison. L'air de Konoha est toujours aussi pur et frais, ça fait du bien. Je repense a ce que j'ai oublié et me mets à courir jusqu'au domaine Uchiha, une fois devant le portail, je me précipite devant ma maison, j'entre et fouille partout, mais je ne trouve pas… Je réfléchis et sors dans le jardin, il est désert. Je retourne dans les rues du domaine et regarde dans tous les coins et recoins de celui-ci, sans trouver ce que je cherchais, je soupir et repars vers l'entrée, quand ce que je cherchais m'interpelle

« Miaou !

« ''Miaou'' ? Burakku ? C'est toi ?

Je vois mon chat, à côté de la porte, assis en train de me fixer avec ses grand yeux noirs comme les miens, je me jette sur lui et le prend dans mes bras

« Burakku ! Tu m'as manqué !

« Miaaa !

Je retourne chez moi avec Burakku, passe par la cuisine et prend une boîte pour chat, puis me met en route pour rentrer. Burakku est très docile, alors il me suit jusque chez Naruto sans tenter de s'enfuir. J'ouvre la porte.

« Naruto, j'ai ramené quelqu'un !

« Ah bon ? Qui donc ?

« Le voila !

Je tends Burakku à Naruto, le tenant sous les pattes pour qu'il soit face à lui, le visage de Naruto tourne d'étonné à un visage émerveillé, pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux

« Sasuke, il est trop mignon ce chat ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

« Eh bien, chez moi, ma mère me l'avait offert a mon entrée en primaire.

« Ca alors, je t'imaginais mal avec un chat pourtant !

« …

« Oh, mais l'ancien toi ! Et, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

« Burakku.

« Burakku ?

« Oui, ca veut dire noir en anglais

« Tu n'es pas parti bien loin pour lui trouver ce nom !

« Je m'en fiche, c'est très mignon !

« Je te l'accorde.

« Naruto… C'est vrai que j'ai changé ?

« Oui, énormément d'ailleurs

« Sur quels genre de points ?

« Eh bien…

Naruto pose Burakku sur la table et s'approche de moi, il passe une main sur ma joue et m'embrasse tendrement.

« Avec l'ancien Sasuke, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire ça, ni… ça !

« Ah ! Me touche pas les fesses comme ca !

« Hahaha, il y a quatre ans, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment tu aurais réagis ! Et puis, hier nous nous sommes battus main dans la main, avec l'ancien Sasuke, on ne se serait pas entendu si bien !

« Tu as sûrement raison…

Il repart dans la cuisine et se met à laver les légumes, une question me trotte dans la tête, je me mets derrière lui, posant mes mains sur la table dans mon dos et finit par lui demander

« Naruto, avec l'ancien Sasuke, je veux dire a l'époque ou nous formions l'équipe 7, est-ce que… Tu avais déjà ce genre de sentiments ?

Il lâche son couteau et la patate qu'il était en train d'éplucher, je détourne la tête, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû poser cette question…

« Bah, en fait… Oui, mais…

« Mais… ?

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte à cette époque, c'est après ton départ que je me suis rendu compte que ce sentiment de tristesse et de manque mélangé à de la haine était en fait un profond amour que je te vouais depuis pas mal de temps, en plus d'une admiration et d'une rivalité sans borne. Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup souffert… de ton absence…

J'écarquille les yeux, je l'ai fais souffrir a ce point… ? Alors que j'ai tout quitté pour lui maintenant… Je suis horrible…

« Pardon, Naruto. _Dis-je en enlaçant son cou. _Je te jure… De tout faire, pour me faire pardonner

« Tu as déjà franchis beaucoup d'étape sur le chemin du pardon.

« Lesquelles ?

« Eh bien, tu es revenu, pas pour tous nous tuer, mais pour nous revoir. Nous sortons ensemble, tu me prends dans tes bras, tu mets ta fierté de Uchiha de côté. Tu fais plein de choses pour me rendre heureux, et je t'ai pardonné au moment où je t'ai revu, quand j'ai franchis la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

« Je… Je t'aime, Naruto

« Moi aussi Sasuke

Il se retourne et m'embrasse, passant ses bras derrière mon cou, il rompt le baiser, et j'engouffre ma tête dans son cou, blottissant ma joue contre ses cheveux, je reste un peu comme ça, je me sens quelque peu étrange, comme soulagé d'un énorme poids, mon cœur est paisible, Naruto me prends par les épaules et me remet face a lui.

« Sasuke, ça va ?

« Oui, pourquoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Oh…

En touchant ma joue pour voir si j'avais quelque chose, je sentis de l'eau couler, j'étais… en train de pleurer… Je ne suis pourtant pas triste du tout, au contraire !

« Euh, je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, je n'ai mal nulle part !

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

« Oui, très heureux, parce que tu es a mes côté Naruto !

Je sentais mes larmes couler encore plus.

« Alors c'est pour ca, pleurer de joie ça existe aussi tu sais !

« C'est donc ça… je suis soulagé alors !

Naruto me souri, je m'approche de l'évier et l'aide à finir la cuisine, après le repas nous partons dans la chambre, et nous endormons, enlaçant nos corps pour un maximum de contact. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, je souris tendrement et m'endors plus paisiblement que jamais. Le lendemain matin, je me réveille péniblement, j'étends mon bras pour le poser sur Naruto, mais il tombe sur une boule de poils noire…Burakku…? J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et aperçois Burakku à mes côtés. Je marche jusque dans la salle à manger et le vois assis à la table, en train de déjeuner, il me regarde perplexe.

« Feignasse !

« Il fallait me réveiller !

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, cinq fois au moins !

« Oh… pardon, j'ai le réveil difficile

« J'avais remarqué, bon, prépare toi, nous partons chez l'Hokage

« D'accord

Je sors de la pièce, je regarde la chambre de Naruto, ca sent si bon… comme lui. Mon regard est attiré par quelque chose, je m'approche de la table de nuit et distingue un tissu qui dépasse du tiroir, je tire dessus mais entends un tintement et ne peux pas tirer davantage, j'ouvre le tiroir, et retire le bout de tissu. C'est… impossible… pendant tout ce temps… je repars dans le salon, enfile le bout de tissu sur mon front, Naruto me voit arriver et me regarde déconcerté

« Tu… l'avais gardé tout ce temps ?_ je pontais le bandeau avec mon pouce_

« Comment aurais-je pu me débarrasser de ton bandeau frontal Sasuke ? C'était… la seule chose qui me reliait encore à toi…

Je le regarde attendris, mon cœur va éclater tellement je suis heureux, je m'avance, m'accroupis et le prend dans mes bras

« Je t'aime Naruto !

« Je t'aime aussi Sasuke.

Il caresse mes cheveux, je me relève, tout sourire et pars me doucher. Je reviens frais et habillé dans le salon

« Je suis prêts ! Go !

« Tu vas vraiment mettre ce bandeau ? Il est rayé !

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu l'as gardé tout ce temps, je le reprends jusqu'à ce qu'il se décompose de lui-même sur mon front !

« Je vois, très bien, en route alors !

Nous sortons de l'appartement, je souris devant mon reflet dans la fenêtre, regardant mon nouveau…ancien bandeau et rattrape Naruto déjà devant. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de chez l'Hokage, quand une voix nous interpelle.

« Sasuke ! Naruto !

« Oh tiens, Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« Je vais chez l'Hokage, pour mon entraînement quotidien

« Un entraînement ?

« Ah oui, tu ne peux pas savoir, durant ton absence, Sakura est devenue une ninja médecin ! Tsunade l'a entraînée par les pires moyens ! Sakura est devenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant

« Ouah ! Bravo Sakura !

« Merci, Sasuke ! Bon, je suppose que vous aussi allez chez l'Hokage ?

« Oui, un messager est arrivé ce matin, pour nous convoquer.

« Allons-y ensemble !

Nous reprenons notre route, accompagnés de Sakura qui sourit à pleine dents. Nous arrivons et Sakura ouvre la porte. J'entre, suivi de Naruto, l'Hokage est derrière son bureau, Shizune se tient à ses côtés, Kakashi-sensei est là aussi, il est debout a côté de la fenêtre, et il y a aussi Anko-sensei ainsi que Ibiki-sensei.

« Oh, Sasuke ca fait bizarre de te revoir, depuis trois ans maintenant !

« Bonjour, Anko-sensei

« Tu as grandi, je suis sur que tu es encore plus puissant qu'avant !

« Merci, Ibiki-sensei.

« Bon, assez discuté, Sasuke, Naruto, l'Hokage a quelque chose à vous dire.

« Oui, de quoi s'agit-il Godaime-sama ?

« Eh bien…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, un homme essoufflé entra dans la salle.

« Haaa, Désolé je suis en retard.

« Ce n'est pas grave Iruka, entre

« Iruka-sensei !

« Haha, bonjour Naruto, Sasuke

« Bonjour, sensei

Il me regardait avec un énorme sourire, comme s'il l'avait volé à Naruto.

« Bon, je poursuis, Sasuke, Naruto, Un grand événement arrive dans maintenant une semaine, je parle bien entendu du grand examen de sélection des chûnin !

« Oh !

« Mais oui !

« Sasuke ! On va monter en grade !

« Naruto ! C'est merveilleux !

« Bien joué, Naruto ! Sasuke !

« Merci Sakura.

« Cette fois, vous allez réussir les enfants, j'en suis convaincu !

« Merci, Iruka-sensei

« Bon, vous pouvez rentrer, je dois parler aux examinateurs, entraîner Sakura et j'ai de la paperasse à faire aussi, vous, vous rentrez, faites ce que vous voulez, mais revenez dans une semaine ici, sans faute ! Allez !

« Oui, Sasuke, allons nous entraîner !

« Oui !

« Bon, au revoir tout le monde ! On a du pain sur la planche !

« Travaillez bien !

Nous sortons du bureau, Naruto est tout sourire et surexcité, j'avoue que je suis assez impatient moi aussi, cette fois, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de passer de grade, en compagnie de Naruto. Nous nous rendons sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Sasuke, on va s'entraîner !

« Oui ! Comment va-t-on procéder ?

« Très bien, d'abord on reste sur la rivière, il faut contrôler notre chakra, tout en nous battant.

« Ok.

« Voila, bon, je vais envoyer des salves de clones, à toi de tous les repousser !

Je me mets en position de garde et lui lance un ''Vas-y''. Il crie ''Taijû Kagebunshin no jutsu !''(multiclonage supra) et invoque beaucoup de clones, ils foncent tous vers moi, je lance un ''Katon Goukakyu no jutsu'' et en élimine une partie. Un arrive en face de moi, et me donne un coup de poing, je balance ma tête en arrière pour esquiver, je prend son bras, et l'envois valser sur d'autres clones, un kunai arrive de derrière moi, je l'attrape entre deux doigts, me retourne et le renvoie a l'envoyeur, il part en fumée. Deux clones courent vers moi, je cours aussi, frappant mes bras contre leurs cous, ils partent en fumer, deux autres arrivent par au dessus, je saute en arrière, appuie mes mains sur l'eau, pour leur donner un coup de pieds à chacun, je me stabilise sur l'eau et active mon sharingan, une ruée de clone fonce sur moi, j'ouvre un grand œil, et lance mon Amaterasu, au contact de l'eau un écran de vapeur se créée, je suis quelque peu essoufflé, deux silhouettes sortent de celui-ci, Naruto me charge avec un Oodama rasengan, je charge un chidori en vitesse, Naruto s'arrête et me fixe en souriant, son rasengan prend une autre forme, il ressemble plus à un…

« Fûton Rasenshuriken !

Il l'envoi sur moi, je suis choqué, Naruto a vraiment progressé, mais je reprends mes esprits, je modèle mon chidori, pour en faire une lance et l'envoie vers le rasengan de Naruto. Ma lame s'y enfonce, je referme ma main et fait explosé le bout de la lame dans une énorme décharge électrique. Le rasengan ne se dissipe pas, je fais les yeux ronds, je saute le plus haut possible pour esquiver son attaque, elle s'enfonce dans la forêt et un énorme dôme se créée, la moitié de la forêt est rasée, mes yeux sont exorbités, Naruto est vraiment doué maintenant. Je retombe sur l'eau, Naruto se tient face à moi, nous sommes tous les deux à bout de souffle, nous courons l'un vers l'autre et attrapons nos mains comme à la lutte, nous nous regardons dans les yeux, le contact de nos mains se fait plus doux, nos yeux s'attendrissent et l'entraînement s'arrête au moment ou il m'embrasse fougueusement. Il me fait tomber sur l'eau, il passe une main sous mon T-shirt, ce qui me déstabilise, je perds le contrôle et tombe dans l'eau, suivi de Naruto, nous remontons à la surface, et éclatons de rire. Sur la rive il se remet en position, m'embrassant plus fougueusement.

« Hn, Hummm Naruto…

« Nos vêtements sont trempés, il faut les retirer si on ne veut pas attraper froid.

« Oui, tu as raison.

Je passe une main sous son T-shirt et lui retire, je fais de même avec le miens, il se penche et fait s'entrechoquer nos bandeau, nous sourions et il reprend son baiser, il lèche mon cou et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, il s'arrête d'un coup et me regarde l'air interrogatif avant de prendre la parole

« Sasuke ! Tu n'as plus la marque maudite qu'Orochimaru t'avait apposé ?

« Non, mon frère l'a en quelque sorte absorbée et scellée pour toujours, en même temps qu'Orochimaru.

« Je vois, c'est génial ! Tout lien avec ce type est rompu maintenant !

« Oui.

Je lève ma jambe, et frotte mon genoux contre son entre-jambe, il se cambre au moment ou je sens une bosse se dresser, il pose sa main sur mon jean, et j'ai la même réaction, Naruto déboutonne mon jean et met sa tête devant mon caleçon, il embrasse mon membre par-dessus le tissu, tout en caressant mon torse. Il retire finalement mon caleçon et prend mon membre en bouche, effectuant un vas-et-viens plus qu'excitant. Je pose ma main au dessus de sa tête, pour approfondir ce que je ressens. Au bout d'un moment, je me lâche en lui, il avale tout et se retire, la bouche ouverte avec un filet de salive, je reprends mon souffle tant bien que mal. Il s'allonge a côté de moi, nous nous regardons le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sasuke, j'ai trop envie la…

« D'accord, mais rentrons.

« Oui, vite !

Je me lève, et enfile mes vêtements à là va-vite, il fait de même et nous courrons vers l'appartement. Devant la porte, il me plaque contre celle-ci et m'embrasse langoureusement, je trouve la serrure tant bien que mal et ouvre la porte, nous tombons, lui sur moi. Je referme la porte avec mon pied, le baiser se fait plus intense, nos corps se touchent et nous brûlent la peau au contact de nos mains brûlantes de désirs, je retire à nouveau nos T-shirt et les envoies à travers la pièce, je caresse le corps de Naruto, je me redresse et lèche son torse. Il enveloppe ses bras autour de ma tête en gémissant mon nom, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et rapproche son bassin, je déboutonne son jean, et abaisse son caleçon, son érection est déjà très dur, je souris et me lèche les lèvres avant de les poser sur l'extrémité de son membre, puis je le prends entièrement en bouche. J'effectue un vas-et-viens en jouant avec ma langue, Naruto gémit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux avant de jouir dans ma bouche. J'avale la semence et le soulève pour l'assoir sur le canapé. Je retire entièrement son jean et baisse le mien, je comprends à peine ce que je fais, j'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps et d'agir selon mes pulsions, je m'arrête avant le mouvement fatal et regarde Naruto, son visage rougis par la chaleur et l'excitation me confirme que je peux y aller, je me mets alors en lui, il gémit mon nom encore plus fort, et j'accélère mes mouvements chaque fois qu'il me le quémande. Je caresse son corps brûlant, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, je l'embrasse, il prend ma tête entre ses mains pour ne pas me lâcher, je donne des coups plus rapides à chaque seconde, je n'en peux plus.

« Hann hmm Naruto !

« Hmmmm Sasuke !

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir, nous jouissons ensemble. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, mais je suis épuisé, Naruto a l'air d'être dans le même état que moi, dans un dernier effort, je le prends dans mes bras et le porte jusqu'au lit, je m'écroule sur lui, l'embrasse et m'endors en faisant s'entrelacer nos doigts.

Haha! Ne sont-ils pas adorable ? :x J'ai pris énormément de retard cette fois... Prochain chapitre aujourd'hui même !


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Naruto part en mission solo ! Sasuke s'entraîne, l'exercice des clochettes est de retour ! Problèmes à l'horizon._

Je sens quelque chose de doux se frotter à ma joue, cela me chatouille, je souris bêtement, trop fatigué pour lâcher un rire.

« T'as l'air bête quand tu souris comme ça, Sasuke !

« Hn… Naruto ? Ha, Burakku !

J'ouvre les yeux tant bien que mal, je prends Burakku et le pose sur mon torse, regardant Naruto en souriant tendrement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Tu es déjà habillé ?

« Désolé, Sasuke !

« Quoi ?

« Le Hokage m'a appelé ce matin, je pars pour une mission…en…

« En…?

« En solo…

« Ah bon ? Combien de temps ? Tu es obligé d'y aller seul ?

« Normalement une seule journée, ça n'est que de l'infiltration mais si ça se complique ça pourrait durer quelques jours de plus…

« Quand dois tu partir ?

« Je devrais déjà être parti en fait

« Bon, vas-y vite alors ! Et dépêche toi de revenir !

« Oui ! Ah, et tu es en congé jusqu'à l'examen, on en profitera pleinement quand je rentrerai !

Il se penche sur moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement, puis rend le baiser plus intense, Burakku saute et sort de la pièce alors que Naruto se renverse sur moi, il s'approche de mon oreille et murmure « Quand je reviendrais, je te ferais l'amour, promis… » Je deviens totalement rouge, mais ris légèrement, il embrasse ma joue et sors de l'appartement… me voilà seul… Bon, d'abord allons manger quelque chose. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, Burakku lèche sa patte sur la table de la cuisine, et me regarde fixement, semblant me reprocher de l'avoir éjecté du lit

« Oh ça va ! Va dire ça à Naruto !

« Miaou !

« … Voilà que j'engage la discussion avec mon chat.

Je soupir, je vois une tasse de thé sur la table, avec une note à côté ''Sasuke ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien, dès le matin, je serai de retour très vite, attend moi !'' Je souris, il a même dessiné un cœur… Celui là, il va me rendre dépendant un jour. Je prends la tasse et bois une gorgée, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je pars pour ouvrir

« Sasuke-kun ! Bonjour !

« Ah, bonjour, Sakura

« Je te dérange ?

« Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

« Je ne sais pas, tu m'ouvres alors que tu es torse-nu et en short, c'est la détente totale ces derniers temps !

« Je… Je viens de me lever ! D'accord ? Entre.

Elle ris légèrement et entre en fermant derrière elle, je bois une autre gorgée avant de poser la tasse et retourner dans la chambre, je prends un T-shirt et l'enfile pour retourner dans le salon

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

« Naruto n'est pas là ?

« Il vient de partir pour une mission en solo, je suis seul pour 2-3 jours

« Tu ne va pas t'ennuyer ?

« Si, il y a des chances…

« Que dirais-tu qu'on regarde un film ensemble ?

« Hum, d'accord !

« Très bien, je reviendrais ce soir avec ce qu'il faut, d'accord?

« Très bien.

« Que vas-tu faire de ta journée ?

« Aucune idée, sûrement m'entraîner !

« Bonne idée, l'examen approche, comme la dernière fois il y a eu beaucoup de complication, vous devez être prêt !

« Oui !

« Bon, je dois y aller, une mission m'attend, à ce soir, Sasuke

« A ce soir Sakura.

Elle repart, j ferme la port en soupirant, elle est toujours si encombrante ! Mais bon, du moment qu'elle ne pose pas de problème. Je finis mon ''petit-déjeuner'' et part prendre une douche, je m'habille avec des vêtements que j trouve avant de sortir pour me diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement, je m'attaque à un Muk yan jong (sorte de grand rondin en bois, duquel ressort plusieurs petits bouts de bois, qu'il faut frapper, esquiver... sert à l'entraînement dans les arts martiaux), j'y passe un bout de temps en m'essoufflant, puis je m'assois sur l'eau, et m'entraîne à malaxer mon chakra, je sens une présence arriver, par pur réflexe je me redresse, et lance un kunai dans cette direction, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Lee dans une position des plus étrange pour éviter le kunai

« Ah, pardon Lee, je m'entraînais et par réflexe en sentant ta présence j'ai tirer !

« Tu n'y va pas de main morte dès le matin toi !

« Pardon, pardon !

« Ce n'est pas si grave, tu n'as qu'a continuer, entraînons-nous ensemble !

« Très bien !

« Essaye de me toucher avec n'importe quelle attaque !

« Allons-y !

Je lui fait un sourire provocateur, et lui lance une salve de kunai qu'il esquive sans difficultés, je continue d'envoyer des kunai, suivi de shuriken en masse, il les esquive tous, je lance une dernière grande salve avant d'envoyer un shuriken fuma, il esquive la salve et attrape un kunai, il met la lame dans le trou au centre du shuriken fuma et me le relance, je saute pour l'éviter, et lance « Katon! Housenka no jutsu! » Je lui envois trois grande boules de feu, il esquive la première d'un mouvement, la deuxième en se baissant et saute pour éviter la troisième, il a fait l'erreur que j'attendais… j'effectue des signes incantatoires pendant qu'il retombe, et avant qu'il ne touche le sol, je lance mon attaque à l'endroit où il tombe, il me regarde avec de grands yeux, il ne pourra pas l'esquiver « Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu ! » je génère une grande boule de feu que je lui envois, au moment ou il touche le sol, il bouge autant qu'il peut, mais il n'a pas le temps, son bras heurte la boule qui explose dans un souffle brûlant. Je cours vers lui, peut-être que j'y suis allé trop fort ?

« Lee ! Tout va bien ?

« Parfaitement bien ! Entraînement au corps à corps maintenant !

Il sort d'un coup de la fumée créée par l'explosion, il donne un coup de pied que je pare en croisant mes bras au dessus de mon visage, je le repousse violemment, il atterrit et me donne un coup de poing, je bouge et l'évite, il tente de me faire tomber avec un coup de pied, je saute pour éviter, et il me frappe au ventre, m'éjectant dans l'eau. Je me relève, me met en position et le fixe un moment avant de prononcer « Sharingan ! » Et d'activer mon jutsu. Je cours vers lui, je me penche légèrement pour donner un coup de poing, au moment de l'impact, il donne un coup de poing, je bouge rapidement pour me retrouver dans son dos, je donne un coup à mon tour, il se baisse et l'évite, il crie « Konoha Renpu ! » avant de tournoyer sur lui-même, créant une grande tornade de feuille, mon clone se fait prendre dans l'attaque et disparais, il le regarde surpris, je surgis d'un arbre, je m'arrête derrière lui, il se retourne et je donne un grand coup de poing qu'il prend de plein fouet dans le ventre. Il tombe à terre.

« Bien joué, Sasuke

«Tu t'es bien battu

« Tu es seul ? L'autre jour tu t'entraînais avec Naruto pourtant

« Il est en missi… TU NOUS A VU ?

« Hahaha ! Je suis parti au moment ou il t'a embrassé sur la rive

« …

« Tu es encore plus rouge que ton katon ! Ne t'en fais pas, je serais muet comme une tombe.

« Merci.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

« Ah, Tenten! Tu es venu t'entraîner aussi ?

« Bien sûr, c'es toi qui m'a demandé de venir !

« Ah c'est vrai…

« Ah tiens, bonjour, Sasuke !

« Bonjour !

« Vous venez de vous battre ? Lee est par terre…

« Oui, on s'entraînais, mais il m'a porté un coup puissant, je me repose !

« Ah bon ? Sasuke, tu veux continuer avec moi ?

« Oui, d'accord !

« Très bien, j'envoie mes armes et tu tentes de tout esquiver, d'accord ?

« Allons-y !

Tenten cours de l'autre côté de la rive, Lee se recule et je me mets en position, Tenten sort deux parchemins, elle les pose à côté d'elle et compose des signes avant de crier « Soushouryuu ! » Les deux parchemins semblent exploser, deux trainées de fumée s'élèvent dans les airs, tournoyant. Tenten saute et commence à m'envoyer une salve d'outils ninja, j'en esquive un maximum, j'attrape un de ses kunai pour le jeter sur une arme, pour éviter qu'elle ne me touche, je recommence plusieurs fois, sautant pour éviter, roulant, me baissant. Elle s'arrête, à cours d'arme sûrement, elle balance ses mains, je distingue des câble au bout de ses doigts, les armes plantées dans le sol se soulève, elle les ramène en face de moi, et les dirige sur moi. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, je me mets en position de défense quand les armes sont balayées dans un torrent d'eau, Tenten et moi écarquillons les yeux, quand Kakashi-sensei atterrit devant nous, tenant son livre à la main.

« Sensei ! On était en plein entraînement !

« Tu allais surtout te prendre une rafale de lame tranchante.

« Je me serais protégé !

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on vous laisse ! Viens Lee.

« Oui. Je prendrais ma revanche, Sasuke Uchiha !

« D'accord.

« Tu t'entraînes avec des ninja de ton âge… c'est surprenant de voir le nouveau Sasuke à l'œuvre

« C'est bon ! Il faut bien que je m'entraîne.

« Oui, et je suis là pour ça

« Ah ?

« Te souviens-tu de l'exercice des clochettes ?

« Oui, bien sûr !

« Il y a un moment, Sakura et Naruto on recommencés, et ils ont réussi avec brio

« Vraiment ?

« Oui, aujourd'hui c'est ton tour !

« Dans ce cas…

Je me mets en position, Kakashi-sensei sourit avant de faire tinter les clochettes. Je disparais pour me cacher dans les feuilles d'un arbre, sensei range son livre et active le sharingan, je saute d'un coup, lançant une salve de kunai et de shuriken qu'il évite sans aucun mal, je charge un Chidori et le modèle pour en faire une lame que j'envoie sur lui, il est quelque peu surpris mais l'évite de près, je bouge ma main pour le rattraper, il saute et me lance un kunai, je bouge pour l'esquiver et désactive mon attaque, je fais des signes et lance « Katon ! Hozenka no jutsu ! » Je lance trois boule de feu sur sensei, il me nargue et utilise la même technique. Les trois explosions créées un écran de fumé, j'active mon sharingan et saute dedans, je trouve sensei et lui donne un coup de poing, il se le prend de plein fouet mais disparait en fumer… c'était un clone. L'écran de fumé se dissipe, j'aperçois Kakashi sur l'eau, chargeant un Raikiri, je souris et charge à mon tour un Chidori, j'atterris et fonce sur sensei, au moment ou nos deux attaques vont se croiser, je fais disparaitre mon clone, Kakashi lance son attaque dans le vide l'air surpris, j'arrive par derrière et lance « Katon ! Goukakyu no jutsu ! » je fais exprès de viser à côté, il se retourne et se protège, mais la boule de feu s'écrase sur l'eau, créant à nouveau un écran de fumer, je me faufile derrière lui, et donne un coup de poing, il attrape mon poing dans sa main et m'éjecte, il sort de l'écran de fumer et me fait face en position de combat, je commence à rire.

« Hahaha !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Sasuke ?

« Eh bien, vous semblez penser que le combat continue

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas que…

Il tapote de sa main l'endroit où il avait accroché les clochettes, puis me regarde. Je les fais tinter en souriant.

« Eh si ! J'ai gagné.

« Bien joué, Sasuke tu m'as bien eu.

« Héhé !

« D'ailleurs, ton bandeau est sacrément abimé, non ?

« Ah oui, c'est celui que j'avais il y a quatre ans, Naruto l'avait gardé alors je le mets…

« Je vois. Prends soin de toi, bon courage pour la suite.

« Oui !

Sensei s'en va, je traine les pied jusque sur la rive et m'allonge en soupirant. Le soleil se couche déjà… je ferai bien de rentrer. Je me lève, et repars à la maison, quand j'aperçois Sakura en larme devant la porte, en train de crier mon nom et frapper à la porte, j'arrive et l'interpelle, elle me regarde et fonce sur moi en pleure, s'agrippant à mon torse

« Naruto a des problèmes ! Il faut allez l'aider !

« Comment ?

Je la prends par les épaules, et la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Je la fais entrer et nous prépare du thé, Sakura se calme, elle arrête de trembler et sèche ses larmes.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il avec Naruto ?

« Il y a u des complications lors de sa mission, selon le rapport il est gravement blessé. Kiba était avec lui et a dû battre en retraite, en laissant Naruto derrière lui.

« Il faut aller le secourir !

« Oui, mais Tsunade-sama veut que tu restes à Konoha…

« Pourquoi ?

« Elle ne m'a rien dit. Tu devrais aller la voir.

« D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite

« Mais…Sasuke ?

« Sortons, Sakura.

J'enfile une veste et sors de l'appartement, Sakura me suit en silence, sur la route elle me questionne.

« Sasuke…Tu es très proche de Naruto depuis que tu es revenu, non ?

« Oui…C'est vrai…

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je sache…A propos de vous deux ?

« Je…Non, je ne pense pas.

« D'accord…

Nous arrivons devant la salle, je pose ma main sur la poignée, mais Sakura me retient, la giflant pour m'arrêter. Je la regarde étonné. Elle semble perdue, regarde autour d'elle, se mord la lèvre avec angoisse. C'est alors qu'elle pose sa main droite sur mon torse; et relève ses yeux scintillants, essayant en un mouvement lent et fluide de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je stoppe son action en faisant interférer ma main entre nos lèvres. Elle écarquille soudainement les yeux avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche. Elle laisse échapper une larme et détourne le regard…C'est de ça qu'elle parlait. Je réfléchis un moment, mieux vaut être clair.

« Sakura…En fait, je…Je suis avec Naruto.

Elle garde le silence, ses yeux devenant plus grands sous la surprise. Elle se met à pleurer, mais essuie bien vite son visage avant d'entrer dans le bureau. J'entre à mon tour après avoir repris mon calme. Sakura se tient debout, face au Godaime.

« Ah, Sasuke, te voilà.

« Bonsoir, Godaime-sama

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es venu ?

« Je veux être assigné à la mission pour sauver Naruto

« T sais ce que cela impliquera ? La mission se prolongera sur peut-être une semaine, une armée entière se trouve sur les lieux, et un ninja y est grièvement blessé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère sauver Naruto.

« Plus que de participer à l'examen de sélection des chûnin ?

« Oui?

« Soit, tu pars demain matin, avec Kiba; Sakura et Shikamaru. Yamato est déjà sur les lieux, en compagnie de Naruto.

« Très bien.

Je me retourne et sors de la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Attend moi, Naruto. Je suis sur le chemin, la nuit est froide; je porte ma main à mes lèvres…Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sakura puisse être sérieuse à ce sujet, j'ai toujours cru que ça n'était qu'un jeu pour elle… Bon sang ! Je veux voir Naruto…

Ta-Dan ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 7.5 ! (Oui, pas le chapitre 8, mais 7.5 xD !) Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent (en espérant qu'l y en est encore :x) Je vous promet un chapitre 8 (ou ce sera le 9 :x tout dépend de l'ampleur que ej vais donner au reste de la mission je n'ai pas encore choisis.) avec un lemon mémorable ! Et du romantique aussi, bien entendu !


End file.
